


catch a christmas star

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Astro, Cha Eunwoo/MJ, Catch a Christmas Star (2013)Astro is doing a Christmas-themed photo shoot and MJ is very cold.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	catch a christmas star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



"Yaaaah! It's so cold! Can't we go inside and have some hot chocolate now?"

MJ whined loudly and jumped up and down in place to keep himself warm. He was bundled up, but the cold seemed to cut right through him regardless.

"Calm down. Filming is almost finished for the night." Their ever responsible leader JinJin gave MJ a light shove. "We want to give Aroha an amazing Christmas special, don't we?"

A chorus of "Yes!" answered him back, all of the members tired but still able to fake enthusiasm.

One of the directors approached the group. "I know it's late, but we want to do a few more set-up shots of JinJin, Rocky, and Bin for their special dance performance."

The three of them nodded and followed obediently behind the director.

Sanha sighed loudly. "I'm going to go play guitar inside until someone needs me to do something, or until it's time to wrap. Whichever comes first." He shuffled off to find his guitar in the rental house the company had booked for the project.

That left Eunwoo and MJ alone, and MJ took the opportunity to snuggle closer to Eunwoo and his giant puffy coat.

"This coat looks ridiculous, you know that, right?" MJ said, his voice muffled.

Eunwoo smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Yes, hyung, but at least I'm warm."

MJ nodded vigorously and rested his head on Eunwoo's shoulder.

"And at least we have a clear, beautiful sky tonight," Eunwoo mused, his voice quiet.

The cacophony of noise surrounding them seemed to fade away as they stood together, looking up at the sky.

"MJ-hyung, look!" Eunwoo's voice suddenly grew loud and it made MJ jump.

"Yah! What?"

Eunwoo lifted MJ's chin towards the sky with one hand and pointed with the other. MJ caught a glimpse of the shooting star as it soared away.

"A Christmas star! Better go catch it!" MJ said, laughing. Then he looked at Eunwoo, saw a certain something burning in his eyes, and MJ felt his heart flutter.

So he did the only thing he wanted to do in that exact moment - he kissed Cha Eunwoo.

The kiss was brief, but soft, and it warmed MJ from head to toe.

From far away, MJ heard someone announcing that the shoot was finished for the night.

“Time for hot chocolate,” Eunwoo whispered, his cheeks flushed.

“Some cuddles too?” MJ wiggled his eyebrows, and Eunwoo laughed as he pulled MJ along into the house behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
